


輻射之麥克雷住手

by Aceeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 我懶的加太多tags反正就是中文版的Fallout:God Damn it McCree, 輻射AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceeee/pseuds/Aceeee
Summary: 半藏醒來時發現避難所的人通通死光了，而且他的弟弟不見蹤影，於是他踏上旅途，然後在路上遇見了一隻牛仔。





	輻射之麥克雷住手

**Author's Note:**

> 很蠢的小故事，被39太太安利的，開開心心  
> Lofter上也在更新，我把他翻譯成英文也放了一篇在ao3，我太勤奮了吧

「—— _遭受嚴重故障，所有避難所居民請立刻疏散_ 。」

冷。

「 _低溫陣列遭受嚴重故障，所有避難所居民請立刻疏散_ 。」

好 _冷_ 。

「——咳、嗄、咳咳咳！」在一陣嘶聲後，厚重的艙門唰地打開，略帶霉味的空氣一下子灌進了冷凍艙和半藏的肺部，按隨著些微的刺痛感給他可憐的肺重新注入氧氣。 頓時間還沒來得及找回力氣的男人臉朝下的倒在地上，所幸他在最後一秒用右手臂替他的額頭受了罪，這才沒在自己腦袋瓜上嗑一個洞。

他一邊用母語咒罵著邊抬起頭審視周遭環境，毫無疑問他是在原本的避難所沒錯。

唯一不同的一點是......只剩他一個了。

並不是其他冷凍艙都已經開啟，而是除了他和某處空了的機艙外，其餘的人都被從胸口給射了一槍。

通通都死了。

「源氏！」半藏像是忽然被打了雞血似的開始迅速的查看每個艙門，在他巡視完一圈後發現毫無所獲後脫力的靠著牆大口喘氣，心臟驚魂未定的在胸腔內劇烈的跳動，震的他腦門都在抽痛。

不在，他去哪了？

「笨蛋......你最好給我活著。」

島田半藏不是個優柔寡斷的人，他馬上就有了新的目標。

原島田家的繼承人、弓手、刺客，穿著一身藍配金的制服，綁著一條金髮帶，戴著一台嗶嗶小子，踏出了93號避難所。

不管他要面對的是什麼，儘管來吧。


End file.
